


Vulcan and Human Unions by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abramsverse S&U Fixit, M/M, Mentions the song You're My Miracle by Joey Daniels, Sybok&Uhura's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Spock and Kirk meet (again!) at Sybok & Uhura's wedding. Another challenge I've tried to answer; though I've declined the idea that Jim & Uhura are old friends from their  High School Days, and I have said that Spock and Jim were Cadets at the Academy at the same time as each other. Also, Spock isn't the only Vulcan at the wedding, because most Vulcans  are still trying to realise the importance of I.D.I.C, whilst also knowing that their culture must still live on. My story includes the lyrics of a song by a woman named Joey Daniels (Who has, unfortunately, only ever released one album, as far as I can tell It's Brilliant though, this one album!!). Mistakes corrected. Reviews requested, especially if they are, at least, mostly, kind..!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and Kirk meet (again!) at Sybok & Uhura's wedding. Another challenge I've tried to answer; though I've declined the idea that Jim & Uhura are old friends from their  High School Days, and I have said that Spock and Jim were Cadets at the Academy at the same time as each other. Also, Spock isn't the only Vulcan at the wedding, because most Vulcans  are still trying to realise the importance of I.D.I.C, whilst also knowing that their culture must still live on. My story includes the lyrics of a song by a woman named Joey Daniels (Who has, unfortunately, only ever released one album, as far as I can tell It's Brilliant though, this one album!!). Mistakes corrected. Reviews requested, especially if they are, at least, mostly, kind..!

  
Vulcan and Human Unions by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

Vulcan and Human Unions

This story contains mature content that should only be read by adults. This may include explicit violence, explicit sex, language, or adult situations. By proceeding, you certify that you are a legal adult in your country or state of origin.  
[Continue](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6760&warning=1)  



End file.
